


c’mon and slam, and welcome to the JAM

by uwukeres



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Romace, crackship, goldfish death, nerds, put them in a ship and make one okay reletionship, watch the authors decent into madness, you take two subpar characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukeres/pseuds/uwukeres
Summary: Drabbles of the crackship Jam.





	1. The Struggled of The Smol Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate all of you for enabling me like this.

“You’re racking up quite the demerite, Cadet” His senior officers mutters from below him.

James only reaction is to continue to attempt to push down the starched uniform down from Adams shoulders, in too much of a rush to undo the stupid fucking belt they’re required to wear. His boyfriends ridiculously hot in the garb (Who’s he trying to fool? The entire year knows he thirsts for Adam) but he likes him so much better in just his dark undershirt. Dark hands slide up his legs to cradle his thighs like they were precious.

“Ignoring your commanding officer? That’s another 600 point reduction.” Adams voice is tinged with amusement, obviously trying to wait for James to tire himself out.

James knows this too, and it’s not like he isn’t in the mood to shower the younger one in kisses– he’s always in the mood to lay down some mad loving but there’s something about watching a top-of-the-class struggle with something as simple as this. His boy shoots him another look at his lack of helping.

He leans forward, rocking his hips and subsequently James– who was perched on them– forward for a kiss but instead of being a big romantic gesture like he hoped they just-

“Ow, fuck!” James curses as his forehead makes hard, hard contact with Adams. 

The senior hopes to god it knocks him out, because he can feel his light flush turning into something deeper, redder. He falls back prone on the little dorm issued bed, James following suit with a little “Oof” onto his chest.

“Why can’t you just, I dunno, help me?” James grumbles into his undershirt, hand still covering his forehead. Adams hands come up again to circle his back, 

“Sorry, Sorry, you looked like you were having a fun time.” Adam offers apologetically.

“You just like watching me struggle.”

“No I don’t”

“Yes you do.”

“I only want the best for you, Griff.”

“Bullshit.” The smaller boy replies, still curling himself on his chest anyways. 

The room falls silent with the exception of their breathing and they just exsist like that for a little bit; James lounging on Adam like a cat, with the older man rubbing little patterns into his back until,

“Griff?” Adam murmurs, jostling a totally not napping James.

“Mm?”

“I love you.” He murmurs. They’ve been together for a year, but it still makes his heart squeeze up in anxiousness like he was in high school.

“You too, Ada’” The boy on his chest responds, nuzzling back to his comfy spot tucked just below his chin.


	2. Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James accidentally lets their shared gold fish died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look,,,,,,,,,, someone gave me a prompt and I didn’t just run, I fucking sprinted away with it.

Earlier that week, Adam awoke in the early early morning to a empty bed and the partially opened bathroom light spilling over his face and sheets. He figures James just got uo to take a piss; the older man wasn’t against waiting for his lover to slink back into bed with cold feet. So, he snuggled back into his pillows and waited for James to come back to bed.

And he waited.

And waited,

And *waited*.

Twenty minutes had passed when Adam hears the first hiccup come from their shared lavatory, followed by a muffled hiccup. Immediately Adam could feel his stomach drop. James hasn’t done that since their garrison days; ‘That’ being holding himself up in the bathroom to cry. His younger boyfriend has grown more comfortable with letting stuff out around him– or so he thought.

Whatever the reasoning is, Adam roughly kicks the sheets off of him. He launches himself out of bed with the coordination of a toddler, tripping on James’ jeans (how many times is he going to have to tell him to pick the damn things up?) and stumbles his way to the cracked door. Adams hand slides down and fumbles for the doorknob until he realizes *thats it’s fucking open* and pushes it open carefully.

The scene that greets him nearly sends him into tears himself.

James is sitting on the egde of their bathrtub and has a hand out stretched like he was going to flush it. However, it’s frozen mid-air and trembling. His boyfriend hiccups again at the sit of him, violet eyes turning to him.

“*Im sorry–“ James chokes out. Adam drops to his knees and approaches the blob that’s his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around James’ slim waist. “Wha’ happened? Are you okay?” Adam knows that there’s a note of panic raising in his voice, but he can’t help it when he finds his beloved sobbing quietly in the bathroom.

“It’s– O-our fish. I woke up an–,” He hiccups again, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, “Ada, I-I killed him an–“ Adam rubs his nose against James neck. The younger of the two is referring to the goldfish that Adam had won them on their anniversary date. He’s more heart broken for James than he is the fish, if he’s honest.

“I-I’m Sorry, y-you won it for me and I–“ James begins trying to stutter out but cuts himself off with a few stuttering breaths.

“It’s not your fault, Griff. I promise. It’s just a fish, I’m not mad.” He responds, hands tightening around his boyfriend. He’s distraught; that much is obvious but.... does he really feel that bad? He could easily win him another one if he wanted it. Hell, Adam would bring down the whole damn sky for the boy in his arms right now.

“I-I was going to flush her b-before you woke up but–“ The hand that was outstretched towards the lever lowers to clutch at the back of Adams shirt. He’s shaking horribly.

“I can do it baby, have you said goodbye?” Adam whispers. He’s trying to be as soothing as possibly, even though emotion is definately not his forte. He feels James nod and takes that as a the queue to reach out with his own steadier hand and finally flush the toilet.

The sworl of the water in the bathroom is deafening and James tightens his grip on Adam; he curls his entire body against him, seeking the comforting touch. 

“You’re so good Griff, I know you didn’t mean to.” Adam mumbles against the others ear. The older man moves and grips under James’ thighs and picks him up, intent on returning to bed and comforting his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me about these fictional characters @uwutronn on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about jam and sheith on tumblr @uwutronn


End file.
